Dealbreaker
by Jessica237
Summary: She's pretty sure this doesn't qualify as laundry. KD, post-3x06.


**Title:** Dealbreaker**  
>By:<strong> Jessica**  
>Pairing: <strong>Kensi/Deeks**  
>Rating:<strong> M**  
>Timeline:<strong> Post 3x06, Lone Wolf.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>She's pretty sure this doesn't qualify as laundry.

**A/N: **Sorry. There's nothing here that's redeeming in any way, shape or form, lol. Please note the rating. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Burger and a beer; that was the deal.<p>

Burgers, a few beers, companionship between partners, between friends, just until Deeks could get back into his own apartment after midnight. All of this in exchange for his buying, driving, and doing her laundry – _outerwear only_, she'd had to amend as that _damned_ devilish grin surfaced upon Deeks' lips - for a month.

It's a favor she's doing him, she'd reasoned. No reason she shouldn't get something out of it too.

A few hours after making that fateful deal, Kensi might be a tiny bit buzzed but she's pretty damn certain that nowhere in that playful pact was there any mention of…of _this_.

She knows he manages to find her every loophole but Kensi knows for absolute certain that nowhere in that deal was there _any_ mention of the velvety caress of his lips on her throat, fluttering over her racing pulse and drawing quiet, breathy moans from her own parted lips.

Her memory is nothing but a blur, a convoluted mix of their usual back-and-forth, the playful flirtation that always seems to find its way between them, and whatever fateful sequence of events had managed to lead them to this point – Kensi doesn't really know how they got here. One moment it was that same sexually-charged teasing (he'd been ribbing her about something or another…or maybe she'd been the one ribbing him…_God_, she has no idea) and then the next moment his mouth was on hers and though she can't be sure, she thinks (oh dear God, he'll never let her live it down if she's right) that maybe she was the one who kissed him first.

She's not drunk, not even close, really, but still she blames the alcohol for the thick haze that clouds her mind because that's easier than admitting that she'd been so entirely swept up in the whirlwind of sensation that she can't recall just how kisses led to wandering hands which clearly somehow led to her back gently hitting the couch and his body covering hers, her mind left behind to weakly, _so _weakly protest that this was _so_ not part of their little deal.

Her mind's pretty far gone by now, but she's pretty sure the definition of laundry does _not_, in fact, include the sensual, fiery caress of his fingers over flushed skin as he pushes her plaid button-down away, letting it fall carelessly to the floor below. She's also pretty sure laundry doesn't involve the slow, calculated way he undoes the button and zipper of her jeans, the utter seduction in the way his mouth dances over her taut belly as his strong, masculine hands push her jeans down her long legs. And even if that _was_, somehow, included in the definition in even the most _obscure_ of languages, Kensi's absolutely certain that doing _her_ laundry _doesn't_ include making sure her palms skate over every muscle of his toned chest as she pulls _his_ shirt from his body; it _doesn't _include making sure his jeans find themselves lost in the dark somewhere with hers.

And more importantly, when she'd specified _outerwear only_, Kensi _knows_ the purpose of that was to keep him _away_ from any of the fabric hidden underneath.

But then again, Deeks _always_ manages to twist her words around until they mean what _he_ wants them to mean. Every single time.

And right now, Kensi can't muster the will to correct him again. Not while his mouth is preoccupied with kisses to her collarbone and his well-practiced hands are seeking out much less innocent patches of skin. Before she can even catch her breath, those boldly questing fingers slip their way beneath the fabric she'd _sworn _he was never, ever going to see, and as she feels the molten desire pooling deep in her belly, she can't stop the way her body quivers and arches against his touch, seeking out more of him.

Deeks smirks at her reaction, nuzzling against the hollow of her throat. "I'd say somebody's enjoying herself," he teases.

She's not quite sure what causes her cheeks to tint – the cockiness in his voice, the shocks of pleasure that flood her body as he experiments, or maybe just the realization that this is her partner, they've been partners for over a year now and this, _this is_ _actually happening_. His body pressed against hers, quiet moans and sighs resonating in the quiet, lips kissing and exploring, one of his hands tucked snugly between her thighs and the fingers of the other tugging expertly at the clasp of her bra. Neither it nor Kensi offers him any resistance and within seconds it too is discarded and forgotten and Deeks is absolutely _devouring_ her with his eyes and it's the one time tonight that she seems to have the upper hand on him, though when she speaks her voice is still no more than a breathy whisper. "First – first time you've ever seen any?" she quips, his unabashed gawking leaving her feeling slightly exposed.

He smirks, but for once has the good grace not to answer verbally. Instead he simply drops his lips to her shoulder and takes his time kissing his way in toward her pounding heart, just barely brushing the swell of a breast with his scruff. Kensi shivers but he just grins, avoiding coming any closer despite her protests. Instead, he merely lingers, breathing in her intoxicating scent, listening to the shakiness of her every breath, hearing the soft whimpers as he continues to tease her below. Just teasing, _only_ teasing, just enough to stoke the flame building within her, but nowhere near enough to offer any relief. He thinks he might tease her all night if he could, just because there's no bigger boost to his ego than knowing that he's got Kensi Blye squirming and making these _ridiculously_ sexy little noises beneath him, but number one, he knows Kensi's a _damn_ good shot, and two, his own heartbeat is almost deafening in his ears and he knows from the fire of his own arousal that he himself can't take much more of the teasing.

He's pretty sure he can stick it out a little longer though and so he continues, dusting kisses all down her sternum to the very center of her chest, loving the way her breath catches in her throat. "You know you're gorgeous, yeah?" he breathes against her skin, and suddenly, Kensi's overcome with relief that he's not looking her in the eye because she's not quite sure she can handle that right now. If anything should scare her it's that sentence there, because he doesn't bother to mask the emotion in it. Instead she closes her eyes and focuses on the flutter of his lips on sensitive flesh, but then he whispers it again and she has to do something. Anything. Shakily her palms find his scruffy cheeks and with strength she's not quite sure how she musters, Kensi pulls him up and claims his mouth in a kiss that's far, far from gentle. It's messy and demanding and somehow she manages to push herself up, just enough so that when she lets go of his face, she slides her palms down his body and curls her fingers in the hem of his boxers.

She shoves at them forcefully, almost desperately, a clear attempt on her part to draw things a little closer to the realm of solely physical again. And she's _almost_ able to ignore the cocky glint that flashes through his eyes, the egotistic curve of his lips. She's willing to ignore it, to let it go…until he opens his mouth again. "Looks like you missed me _real_ bad while you were in Hawaii…"

Rolling her eyes, Kensi groans and chooses _not_ to linger on the worry she'd felt when he'd failed to pick her up at the airport upon her return, but instead on the ridiculousness of his quip, even as his fingertips brush tantalizingly over her center and she can't help but squirm as she retorts. "Cocky mouth like that, it's a miracle you even manage to get a woman anywhere _near_ your bed."

Deeks grins – that's one she walks right into and she's too busy thinking she's got him to realize it. He lifts his head, flicking his tongue suggestively against her jaw. "You give me just a few minutes and you'll see _exactly_ what brings them to my bed," he smirks. "You'll see what keeps them coming back for more…"

He presses his fingers against her deliberately then and she squirms, desperate for more friction, more contact. He's teasing her like this on purpose and it's clear that he's loving every last second of driving her out of her mind. She tries _hard_, perhaps harder than anything she's ever tried to do before; the last thing she's going to do is give in without a fight. "That – that's a hell of a lot of talk to back up there, Deeks," she retorts, faltering as his tongue flutters again against her skin.

He smirks, his fingers working such magic against sensitive flesh that she can't even summon the slightest annoyance at his playful nickname for her. "Oh, I'm gonna back up every single word of it, Princess," he breathes. "Every single word."

She arches against him at the seductive promise in his words, the sinuous motion of her lithe body tearing just a bit at his control. Right now, though, he's doing a much better job at hiding it than she is – she's the one trembling and squirming and whimpering beneath him and there's no way in hell that he's ever going to be able to get this image out of his mind.

"Oh yeah? Because those are still–" her breath catches as his stubble tickles her collarbone, the sensation enhancing the already fiery caress of his lips. Eyes closed, she swallows hard, only briefly berating herself silently for reacting so readily to him. So easily. "Still some pretty cocky promises for someone who – who's not even sure he's going to get to the main event."

He smirks, his lips teasing her skin as he kisses his way back to her ear. "Mm, main event, huh? You mean the part where I make you scream?"

His voice is low and raspy and _God_ it just about does her in. Kensi shudders hard, unable to even think about suppressing it; she knows without a doubt that Deeks feels it. She can't bring herself to feel embarrassed of it though – then again, she's far beyond feeling that of _anything_ now, she thinks as it hits her then that she's having this conversation (if it could be called that) with _her_ _partner_, that this is _her_ _partner_ whose heated skin is sliding deliciously against hers as they cross every single line between them multiple times over; _her partner_, who's making the desire burn deep in her belly, radiating out over every inch of her and _oh God_ they shouldn't be doing this. They _shouldn't._

She doesn't think she has the ability to stop him, though, even if his overly cocky proclamation fills her with a bit of indignance. "Make me scream, yeah ri-" Her breath catches and she can't even finish as he slips two fingers inside of her and even though her eyes are squeezed shut, she _knows_ he's got the most maddening smirk on his lips but she can't bring herself to care because _damn_, the slow, teasing rhythm he adopts immediately has her shivering and whispering his name. "_Deeks_…"

He snickers, but doesn't say anything else, instead choosing to indulge in his own desire for a moment by taking her mouth in a sultry kiss. Her lips meet his eagerly, hungrily, and one hand briefly alights at his cheek before drifting into his messy hair. She tugs gently and he growls quietly against her lips, and _damn_ if it isn't about the sexiest sound she's ever heard. She utterly melts beneath him, her entire being so completely overtaken by this storm of sensation that for a moment (or several, she's not quite sure) Kensi's totally lost in this intoxicating haze of lust and need and even emotion.

It's only when there's nothing remaining between their flushed bodies that she surfaces for just a moment, when that voice deep in the back of her mind tries one more time to be heard above the storm, to hold itself above the waves long enough for the rest of her to take heed. "You know – you know it's past midnight, yeah?" she pants, squirming beneath him as he settles over her.

His mouth seeks out her breast, his low chuckle against oh so sensitive flesh causing sparks to ignite over every inch of her body; she can't help but arch into him, seeking out more. "Your point?" he teases before tugging gently at her nipple with his teeth.

Kensi moans, raking her fingers through his now incredibly messy hair. She swallows hard a couple of times, honestly struggling to formulate even the simplest of thoughts when he's doing such devilish things with that mouth of his. "Just – just saying," she forces out, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. "I - I said you could stay until it was safe to go back to – to your place." Every word is an absolute struggle. Every damn word.

On the contrast, Deeks' words come as easily and as silkily as ever. "But you don't want me to go," he whispers, and if the reaction he gets as he pushes into her heat is any indication, he is absolutely, completely, one _million_ percent correct. She squeezes her eyes shut, her teeth digging into her lower lip as she tries – and fails – to suppress a low moan. Her entire body quivers and her nails dig into his shoulders – they'll leave a mark, Deeks is sure, but that's a small price to pay for this moment, for the knowledge that he's the one who's got Kensi Blye beneath him, clinging to him, urging him to move with deliberate shifts of her hips against his. And _God_, but she feels incredible around him and really, it's a _miracle_ that his own inner battle for control isn't written all upon his face because it's a _fight_ for him right now. It's a fight and he's damn near losing it because she's like fire around him, liquid fire.

He buries his face in the crook of her neck, breathing out a low curse and her name, right to her ear. She shivers beneath him, her palms flitting restlessly from his shoulders down to his hips, whimpering when even that isn't enough to make him move just yet. She's on fire for him, suddenly there's nothing that she can think of that feels better than having him deep inside of her, the electricity crackling between their heated bodies. She can't help the moan that tumbles from her lips as he begins to slowly move, making sure she feels every last little bit of that delicious friction between them. "God, _Deeks_."

For once, he doesn't throw back a playful quip – no, right now, he's just as close to the brink as she is, and it's taking everything he's got to hold onto the last of his control. It takes him a moment of squeezing his eyes shut and imagining anything _but_ the beautiful, sexy woman underneath him breathing hard and gripping him as if he's her lifeline and rocking her hips impatiently with his, forced into the slow, gentle pace he imposes upon them for the moment. When he's finally certain that he's got a bit more control in his grasp, Deeks takes a chance and opens his eyes, a darkened shade of cobalt desire. It's only when her own eyes open and meet his that he ups the ante a bit, adding a bit more speed and a bit more strength to his thrusts and it's not long before they find that rhythm that's just nothing short of perfection.

It's clear to both of them at this point that he's the one leading this dance. He's the one leading it, but for once, Kensi can't even begin to care. Not when his kisses are leaving her breathless and wanting more, not when the taste of him is nothing short of addictive, not when the scratch of his scruff tickles her skin as he kisses her desperately over and over again. It's a frenzy, their coupling; it's intense and electrifying and _dear God_ she thinks she might not remember her own name when the peak of it all blinds her.

And there's still part of her that simply cannot _believe_ that this is Marty Deeks, the same partner who infuriates her, who annoys her, who drives her up the wall on an hourly basis. It's that same partner whose body is so intimately tangled with hers, whose mouth is claiming hers in hungry kisses; that same partner buried deep inside of her, setting her aflame with desire; the same partner she'll have to work with tomorrow and the next day and the next and pretend that she's not remembering just how _exquisite_ he feels inside her every time she looks at him. It's almost inconceivable to her, all of that. It overwhelms her. "This – this is _so_ wrong," she mutters with absolutely _no_ idea of who she hopes to convince because she's sure as hell not believing it – this feels too _damn_ good to be anywhere near wrong.

He bites playfully at her lower lip, feeling her stiffen beneath him. "You – you want to stop?" he breathes with a smirk, punctuating his words with a quick, deep thrust that has her whimpering – honest to God _whimpering. _Feeling suddenly quite devilish, Deeks goes in for another kiss, but hovers just out of reach as he toys with her. "Because we _can_ stop. We can absolutely stop…"

Kensi thinks she might kill him if he does. "Deeks…"

Her frustrated growl doesn't even faze him. Slowing the pace, he rolls his hips against hers a few times, ducking his head and pressing his lips to her jaw. "Like you said, it's after midnight," he agrees, smirking. "My place'll be plenty aired out by now, yeah?" He pauses, thrusts hard just once, just enough to draw a moan from her parted lips before he settles back into the much slower pace. "Plus, early morning tomorrow – you probably want to get to bed early, hmm?"

"Shut _up_," she groans. He's infuriating; he really, _truly_ is and right now, all she wants is for her infuriating partner to drive her over the edge, the one he's deliberately holding her back from.

He snickers. "You're the one who said it, not me," he persists, knowing he's pushing her buttons and loving every last second of it. She'll likely kill him for this, but Deeks smirks anyway and ducks his head further, nipping at her earlobe. "Of course, you _could_ clear up the confusion," he breathes, his breath hot against her skin – he's delighted when that, combined with a deliberately slow roll of his hips draws a shaky whimper from her lips. "You could tell me you _don't_ want me to stop…"

"I will _not-"_

He cuts her off effortlessly with a deep thrust; she moans, shuddering beneath him – he knows _exactly_ how close she is to that perilous peak. "Tell me," he insists.

"_Damn it, Deeks."_

She says that enough that it sure doesn't faze him now. "Kensi." He persists, his voice silky, almost maddeningly seductive and Kensi can't even begin to explain the effect _that_ has upon her. Pressing a teasing kiss to the corner of her lips, he slowly allows his hands to play, his practiced, careful touch dancing over her body in all the right places to make her gasp, wih just the right amount of pressure to make her lithe body quiver. "Tell me."

It's the combination of his voice with his touch and the molten desire in her belly that finally has her relenting…but she certainly doesn't do it in a way that sounds even remotely like begging because she's not _that_ far gone. "I swear to God, Deeks, if you _do_ stop I _will_ kill you."

"Close enough," he quips, smirking maddeningly. Any reply she has is stripped from her lips before she can vocalize it as – _finally_ – he stops playing games with her and gives in. The pace becomes nothing less than electric and Kensi can do little more than moan and arch into him, shuddering as his deep thrusts hit _just_ the right spot over and over again. She digs her nails into his skin, responding greedily when his mouth claims hers. They're messy kisses, frantic kisses, almost as frantic as the motion of their hips and _God_, she knows she's more than just a bit out of control right now, more than just a bit needy and just…_wanton_, but of that, Kensi doesn't care because his demanding thrusts and his deliberate hands quickly drive the fire within her to a _dangerous_ level and suddenly, oh so suddenly, she's _there._ She's there, and for once he doesn't play around, letting her have _exactly_ what she wants because that's what he wants too.

Hours before, Deeks would have sworn there was _no_ sight sexier than Kensi in that little bikini of hers, but now as one, then two, then a third deep thrust sends her tumbling over the edge, he realizes just how _incredibly_ wrong he'd been because there is nothing, _nothing_ sexier than the sight of Kensi Blye coming completely apart beneath him, grasping and clutching at him as every last fiber of her control shatters into a million tiny technicolor pieces.

Her slick heat clenches around him and for a split second, Deeks is pretty sure he's died and gone to heaven because it's easily the most incredible moment he's ever experienced. He growls out her name through clenched teeth and it's only two more thrusts before he's pulled over into oblivion with her, bright white light exploding behind his eyes as his body quakes with the force of his own climax.

He's not sure how long it takes before he's finally coming back down to earth; for a long while, all he can do is nestle his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her in, willing the pounding of his heart to slow. The aftershocks continue to flow through him, shaking his body and drawing a whimper from Kensi every time he moves. "Oh my God," he pants once he's finally able to find his voice, his breathless words muffled against her neck.

Kensi's reply is no more eloquent; she's dazed, it's all she can muster. "Uh-huh…"

He chuckles, the low rumble reverberating all the way through Kensi. Despite herself, she smiles with him, though it falters slightly as he finally separates from her, leaving her whimpering quietly at the sudden absence. "Deeks…"

Pushing himself up on still shaky arms, he lifts himself away from her only to collapse at her side, one arm draped over her naked body. For a second, they simply breathe, allowing their bodies to cool a bit more, but as the silence draws on, Kensi's sure she should probably say something. But just as she finds her voice, he surprises her by pressing his lips tenderly to her temple. "You okay?" he whispers, finally garnering enough strength to prop his head up with his arm as he lays on his side next to her.

"Yeah…" she nods slowly, her body still tingling in the aftermath. Her lips quirk upward just briefly – she tries to stop it completely, but the inherent happiness of afterglow is stronger. "Deeks," she sighs, unable to hold back a shiver as the arm draped lazily over her tightens just slightly, turning his innocent position – well, as innocent as can be, all things considered – into something a bit more deliberate, and Kensi's heartrate accelerates a bit as she realizes he's holding her. "We…we shouldn't have let that happen," she murmurs, her eyes staring blankly to the ceiling.

Deeks kisses her temple again; Kensi can't deny that, even though she's never really considered herself much of a cuddler, it feels nice. _This_ feels nice. "Maybe not," Deeks agrees quietly, his voice no more than a rumble. "But it was good, yeah?"

And just like that, as the heat flares in her cheeks at his words, they're back to _them_ – maybe, she thinks errantly, that _all_ of this, in the end, is _them_. She feels the spark; she's felt the burn of the fire between them – maybe this was just inevitable. Maybe there was no way to stop it. Maybe…just maybe, she'd even let it happen again…

She certainly doesn't tell him that, though. "I'm not answering that," she says stubbornly.

Deeks just grins. "You just did, Fern."

Her limbs might still feel as if they're nothing but mush, but somewhere Kensi finds the strength to elbow him. "Just for that, you owe me _three_ months of laundry now."

This time (not that she didn't before, of course), Kensi actually means laundry.

But after tonight, actual laundry is the _last_ thing Deeks thinks of - he thinks he's got a new and much better definition for that word now. Grinning devilishly, he nuzzles against her, brushing playful kisses along her jaw. "Funny," he breathes, "I was just going to suggest the same thing…"

That earns him another elbow to the stomach.

But she doesn't – as he's all too gleeful to realize – attempt to correct his wayward imagination.

Nor does she send him back to his own place that night.

Or the next morning either.


End file.
